Hyperpolarized (HP) MRI using Dynamic Nuclear Polarization (DNP) is a powerful new imaging technique that uses specialized instrumentation to provide MR signal enhancement of 10,000-100,000 fold for [13]C labeled compounds. To advance current hyperpolarized carbon-13 methodology, major advances in Dynamic Nuclear Polarization (DNP) instrumentation/methods and MR acquisition techniques are required to increase the applicability, reliability and information content of this emerging imaging technology. In conjunction with the Collaborative Project investigators and driven by the needs of their research projects, this Technology Research and Development (TR&D1) project is designed to: 1) develop and test new DNP polarizer hardware and techniques to produce higher, more robust liquid state polarizations (benefits all projects), 2) enable reliable multi-compound polarizations (with TR&D2, CP1-2, 3-7), and 3) develop robust MR acquisition techniques tailored to specific anatomic location, animal model, hyperpolarized molecule(s) and approach for all Collaborative Projects. The methods developed will also be disseminated to the Service Project investigators and to the broader HP research community via web documents and downloads. This TR&D1 project will be carried out by a multidisciplinary team with extensive expertise in basic NMR science, mechanical, electrical and instrumentation design, bioengineering, and DNP physics and engineering. In addition to this expertise, we have extensive facilities including mechanical and electronics shops, multiple NMR systems, MR scanners, and research DNP polarizers.